This relates to electronic devices such as computers, and more particularly, to displays and display-based features for computers.
Computers such as portable computers are often provided with liquid crystal displays. Portable computers typically have upper and lower housings that are connected by a hinge. The lower housing contains computer keys and a pointing device such as a track pad. The upper housing contains a display. The hinge allows the upper housing to be opened when the computer is in use and to be closed when it is desired to protect the keys and other components of the lower housing.
Typical housing materials for computers include plastic and metal. The display is generally a liquid crystal display (LCD). Components that are associated with the display such as a light reflector layer and backlight may be mounted inside the upper housing. The plastic or metal of the upper housing forms an enclosure that protects the rear surface of the display and the other components from damage. An opening in formed in the front of the upper housing to allow the user of the computer to view images on the display.
Conventional computers such as these are sometimes bulkier and less aesthetically appealing than desired and may lack desirable user interface features. For example, the housing of the computer may be thicker and less attractive than desired and may be devoid of capabilities that would make the computer more appealing to use.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved computers such as computers with improved housing and display features.